


Lune

by NoSunGlasses



Category: Black Desert Online (Video Game)
Genre: Archer release lore, BDO canon is pretty confusing, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, Main quest reference, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSunGlasses/pseuds/NoSunGlasses
Summary: The lone Luthraghon arrived at Grána.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Lune

It was nightfall when the lone Luthraghon arrived at Grána, the white city of Ganelles built around the sacred Kamasylve tree blessed by Mother Sylvia. As he stopped upon the stable, he jumped off his horse deftly and gently patted her, before tying the reigns on a stump. Luna was her name, like the moon, named for her beautiful pure white mane and body. 

The stable manager, a Ganelle, nodded at him politely. Her eyes drifted over to his ears, then widened in recognition. As he returned the nod, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but refrained in order not to seem rude. 

Most of his fellow sisters had never seen a Luthraghon. Him and his brothers in arm were born to defend Adùir, the city in the Root Realm under the Kamasylve tree. They did not leave the city, nor travel through the portal under the tree to walk about the surface world. That was, until that fateful day…

He remembered little of his life in Adùir. The Black Spirit had taken most of his memories of his life before, but he could still recall moments of that day, of the waves upon waves of evil spirits that ravaged the city, of the cries of pain from his fellow brothers, of bloodshed and death. He did not remember their names, but he remembered their faces, their opened, unseeing eyes, their broken bows and bodies…

He shivered, a sudden breeze sending his hair across his face. He wrapped his dark, ornate cloak around him, and pulled his hood over his head. There was no breeze in the Root Realm, nor the sun, nor the moon. In the absolute darkness, the only light came from within, the brilliance bestowed upon each Luthraghon by Mother Sylvia. The warmth of the sun and the bliss of the moon had been welcoming, but sometimes, it reminded him of how far from home he was, even as little as he remembered of his home city. 

The streets of Grána were bustling with activity despite the hour. Ganelles and Papus alike tended their businesses, some carrying books, some communing with musical spirits, others strolling quietly under the night sky. A young priestess sat near the central pound, playing a soft tune on a flute. As the Luthraghon passed by, some turned to him in surprise. Although Queen Brolina Ornette had opened Kamasylvia to outsiders, visitors remained scarce and limited to those they deemed trustworthy. His dark garb stood in drastic contrast to the light coloured clothing most in Grána wore, making him stand out and easily identifiable as someone not of the city. 

The Luthraghon paid no heed to the attention he was getting, and briskly strolled towards the centre of the city, passing by the Papu in armor guarding the Kamasylve as he climbed up the path. The Papu didn't try to stop him. The Luthraghon didn't visit often, but still often enough that the Papu recognized him and allowed him passage without question whenever he was here. 

Atop the Kamasylve, he took a deep breath. The white leaves above glowed a faint silver, wispy spirit energy undulate in the air before rising above and disappearing into the night sky. The Luthraghon took out a small vial of purified water from his pocket and sprayed its content gently over the surface. He closed his eyes and took a moment to pray to Mother Goddess. There was no reply, but he felt a familiar warmth spreading from his heart to the rest of his body, and knew his prayer had been heard. 

He opened his eyes. The Kamasylve seemed to glow a little brighter. A wisp of spirit danced around him, as if trying to get his attention. He followed it, to the edge of the tree, until it flew out the opening between the branches towards the rest of the city. There, he could see twinkling lights spread across the city like a reflection of the stars above, accompanying the silver glow of the moon and the Kamasylve that illuminated the city. Musical spirits hummed soft tunes over the gentle slushing of the river water and the quiet murmur from the inhabitants below. Momentarily, he was mesmerized by the serene beauty of the scene, and he stood there, simply observing.

"It's nice, isn't it?" A voice said from behind, breaking him out of his trance.

The Luthraghon whirled around, instinctively readying a spirit arrow in his hand and arming his crossbow.

He recognized the source of the voice and realised that he had overreacted, that it was unlikely to have met an enemy in the middle of this well-guarded city, on top of the sacred tree. It was Queen Brolina Ornette, currently regarding him with a surprised and apologetic expression. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she said.

"Sorry, I..uh," the Luthraghon stammered. He quickly put away his weapons, then bowed, "Your Grace."

Brolina waved a hand for him to stand up straight. She joined him at the edge of the tree, looking down at the rest of the city as he had been. 

"The Kamasylve has been growing well, thanks to you," Brolina said. 

"Many people have cared for it," he replied.

"You were the one who restored its light, and for that I am forever grateful. Although…" Brolina paused, glancing at the Luthraghon, "I suppose there must be some kind of irony that we were saved by those we banished when we didn't understand anything," she mused. 

She must be referring to when Caphras, the traitor, first entered this world. The daughters of Sylvia banished all Luthraghons that entered through the Root portal in pursuit of Caphras, thinking they were enemies. From what he learned in his travels, Queen Brolina was only a princess at the time, and not among those who made the decision. With what little he remembered of his own past, he was pretty sure he wasn't part of the brothers who were chasing after Caphras. It was all just happenings in the past, and both of them had only inherited the unfortunate aftermath.

The Luthraghon didn't comment on Queen Brolina's musing, as he felt there was something else that was really on her mind, and she had only mentioned it to start a conversation. 

"What brought you here, Your Majesty?" He asked instead. 

Brolina raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps the same reason you're here. To think," she said, then gestured the Kamasylve tree around them, "This...is mother’s legacy," she said. 

He nodded. He understood what she meant. The tree that Sylvia left for her children exuded an aura that was calming and warm. It served as a reminder that she had not truely abandoned them, that her power was still with them despite her no longer involving herself with the happenings of their current realm. 

Looking back down at the city, his eyes following a pair of young priestess racing towards the library, he said quietly, "This is the closest place to home in this realm. I often come here when…" he trailed off, suddenly unsure if he should be confiding in her. They had only ever spoken on official business, and as such, it felt odd for him to be talking so freely of himself. 

"When you're feeling homesick?" Brolina guessed what he didn't finish. 

The Luthraghon grimaced. It was good that Brolina couldn't see it with his hood up and him facing away from her. 

"You could go back, could you not? The portal has been unsealed." Brolina provided. 

"I have considered it, but...I don't think that is where my purpose lie. If my fate were to belong in Adùir, I would never have left," he replied. 

"Have you found it here, then? That purpose of yours?" She asked. 

The Luthraghon chuckled despite himself, "No. No I have not. I am quite lost, my Queen."

Queen Brolina nodded, giving him a careful smile. She looked back down towards the city, seeming to be in thought. The Luthraghon was content to let the silence stretch between them, to savor this moment a little longer. 

"You know of the circumstances behind my capture in O'dyllita," Brolina finally said, in an almost whisper, "To keep that secret close to heart, while our sisters war on and the misunderstandings exacerbated, it has been… difficult."

The Luthraghon looked to her, unsure what she was trying to say. Brolina sighed, smiling softly to herself as she continued, "Even so, I have faith that, one day, our sisters would get past the misunderstandings and we would all stand together, and with our brothers under the earth, too. All of us, as Mother Sylvia's children."

She paused, looking to the Luthraghon, her eyes twinkling, "I suppose, what I am trying to say is, I have faith in people, I believe they will make the right choice, and that you shall find your inner peace, in due time."

The Luthraghon, surprised yet comforted by the queen's encouragement, only managed a quiet "Thank you, your Majesty," before looking away, back down towards the twinkling city. 

The two of them moved on to small talks about various things such as stories of his travels and the daily happenings of Grána. Eventually, a ranger guard approached the queen for a report, and so she excused herself, following the guard down the tree. 

It was only after Queen Brolina left that the Luthraghon realised she never really divulged the reason why she came to the tree. She'd came up here, found him here out of coincidence, gave him some comforting words for his troubles, then left without saying much about herself. 

The black spirit appeared in front of him, floating within dark, swirling smoke, and spoke to him in his mind, "Are you thinking that she's like you? Hehe," It giggled, "You're different! You have me! I'm always with you, remember? You're not all alone!"

The Luthraghon was skeptical. Despite the things they'd been through together, despite learning to draw on its powers and weaving it with his own, he still found it difficult to trust the black spirit. Afterall, it had taken his memories and it had tried to betray him once. It had access to his most private thoughts and feelings, yet he had no idea of its motives. As usual, the Luthraghon made no effort to reply to the black spirit, and instead, he took one last look at the serene scenery, and stepped down the path leading down the tree. 

Strolling lightly through the streets, now starting to clear out as the night deepened, the Luthraghon returned to the stable where he had left his horse. The stable keeper had left for the night, the horses safely stowed within the stables. He brought Luna out, whispered a few gentle words, then mounted. 

Galloping through the verdent fields of Kamasylvia, under the starlit sky, the Luthraghon felt oddly content. He let his whims decide on a direction. With a renewed resolve, he forged ahead towards his next adventure, searching for purpose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't trust the black spirit. What's it doing with all that black stones? That little shi-


End file.
